Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, are used in digital computing systems as a means to store data and have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. These memory systems typically work with data units called “pages” that can be written, and groups of pages called “blocks” that can be read and erased, by a storage manager often residing in the memory system.
Performance of a non-volatile memory device may be limited by the amount of computational power included in the memory device. A limitation on the amount of computational power in a single device may be the amount of heat generated by the device. Some approaches to improving memory device performance may include raising the clock frequency, using a more powerful processor or combining several processors in a single memory device. Problems with these approaches may include excessive power requirements, heat generation and cost increases. Accordingly, an alternative way of improving the performance of a non-volatile memory device is needed.